vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vivica
|-|Desperada= |-|Vivica= Summary Vivica is a guitarist who works for the rock star Jagged Stone. In the episode "Desperada", after being temporarily fired by Jagged Stone for eating his cereal, she gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Desperada, a musician-themed supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Vivica, Desperada (as an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 15 (She was designed after a teenager who won a miraculous contest and is portaryed as around Marinette's age) Classification: Human, Musician | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Vivica = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Desperada= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Axe and Rifle User, Energy Projection (with her energy blasts), Transmutation, Sealing and BFR (Can turn anyone she hits with her weapons into yellow dust, and trap them in her music instrument case), Smoke Manipulation (Can create smoke with her trumpets), Dimensional Storage (Can draw and withdraw her weapons from her music instruments case, and draw them seemigly out of nowhere in there) Enhanced Vision (Can accurately spot and snipe Ladybug from kilometers away), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 6), Acrobatics; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Desperadas that would remain immobile until Vivica gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, and is able fight Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Faster than The Mime, Was able to keep up and even outspeed Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir. Managed to dodge attacks from Ladybug, Cat Noir and Viperion at the same time). At least FTL with her energy blasts (Managed to successfully capture Ladybug with her energy blasts each time despite Aspik using his powers to rewind time more than 25,000 times. Later, she used her blasts to capture Ladybug and Cat Noir before they could react and they were only saved by Viperion who used his powers to rewind time) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, took hits from Season 3 Ladybug, Cat Noir and Viperion). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, higher with guitar axe. Several Kilometers with her energy blasts (could snipe at Ladybug wherever in Paris the latter might be) Standard Equipment: Music instruments case (with akuma inside). She can draw and withdraw her weapons from there (Weapons include a guitar axe, a rifle trumpet and trombone and a pair of bicycle horns that are used to create smoke for distraction). Intelligence: Very High (She's an extremely skilled guitarist to the point of being noticed and getting to work with Jagged Stone. As Desperada, she got to the Eiffel Towers to snipe at Ladybug and Aspik wherever they might have been in Paris. She also managed to outsmart them both and successfully capture Ladybug despite Aspik using his powers to rewind time more than 25,000 times just to save her) Weaknesses: She is easily distracted by anyone who plays a stringed instrument near her, such as Viperion when strumming his lyre. Her powers will be lost if her music instruments case has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Desperada can use a wide variety of musical instruments as weapons, for both short and long range. For short range, she can draw a guitar that she uses as an axe, and can trap people in her music instruments case with a touch. For long range, she has a trombone that act as a snipers rifle that can blast at people from kilometers away and trap them in her case if the blast hits them. Desperada is also highly observant, and would use field advatages for her own benefits when she can, like going up to the Eiffel Tower so she could snipe at Ladybug from anywhere in Paris. Key: Vivica | Desperada Gallery MIRACULOUS �� DESPERADA - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Musicians Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8